


Tied

by LastStopTillLondon



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastStopTillLondon/pseuds/LastStopTillLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Laferry + bondage? PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sex toy used in this. It's not the traditional shape and meant to be used like a strap less strap-on. [Here's the toy if you wanna see what it looks like](http://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/940/3852-003.jpg)

LaFontaine crawled up the bed to lay next to an out of breath, glistening-with-sweat Perry.

"You've never... Tried that before..." Perry panted, kissing LaFontaine once they came eye level to her.

"Thought I'd spice things up a little," they grinned.

"Like you did last week?"

"Hey, you practically asked for that,"

Perry laughed, hitting LaFontaine's arm gently, before turning and nuzzling her head into their neck. They put an arm around her waist.

"Hey, do you ever wanted to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know... Something different? We never really do what _you_ want,"

"Hm..." Perry paused to think. "... Well... There is this one thing..." She pulled her face away to look into LaFontaine's eyes with an excited grin.

\--

"You know, we don't have to do this," Perry rummaged around in a drawer.

"But I want to," LaFontaine was sitting on Perry's bed, feeling a little anxious spark flickering in the pit of their stomach.

"Only because I brought it up,"

"I want to do what makes you happy, Perr,"

"But I don't want you doing this just because I do,"

"No, I want to. It sounds interesting," The anxious spark shot up their spine when Perry turned around with her found item. LaFontaine's heart sped up a bit at seeing the many sections of rope their girlfriend now held in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"If you want to stop... Don't hesitate to say so,"

"Okay, Perr,"

"Now, strip," she smiled a little.

LaFontaine did as they were told and stripped down to their sports bra and boxers.

"I meant all the way," Perry raised a brow and stepped closer to the bed, surprising herself of how much she liked giving commands. Maybe she'll suggest that for next time.

A shiver of excitement ran rampant through LaFontaine's body. They never really got to see this side of Perry.

Once their bra and boxers were discarded, Perry closed the space between them. She connected their lips in a hot and heavy kiss. Her hand slid down LaFontaine's body and she slipped two fingers into them. They spread their legs, letting out a pleasured sigh.

LaFontaine could feel the pleasure building inside of them. They slipped a hand into Perry's hair as they began to rock their hips in rhythm with Perry's fingers. Perry pulled away with a smirk and pulled her hand away.

LaFontaine whined a little. "Why are you still dressed?" They asked as their hand went to continue pleasuring themselves.

Perry wiped off her hand and took a hold of LaFontaine's wrists. She put them behind their back and tied them together tightly. Perry felt an excited buzz running through her body as she tied LaFontaine's elbows together, or at least as much as they could come together, then tied a few loops between their elbows and wrists. She connected the loop between them to the back of the bed.

"Geez, Perr. This isn't Alcatraz,"

"I just don't want you getting loose," she purred, kissing their neck hungrily.

Perry was enjoying herself and LaFontaine had never seen her so excited about something sexual before.

She tied their knees to keep them apart and she stepped back, admiring her work. LaFontaine felt a bit embarrassed being on display like this but it was oddly a turn on.

Perry climbed onto the bed, moving in between LaFontaine's parted legs, even surprising herself at how much she was loving this. "Do you like being tied up?" She purred into their ear, taking their earring between her teeth.

LaFontaine felt the throb between their legs grow more persistent, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Perry ran her hand all over the inside of their thigh. LaFontaine bucked their hips a little whenever Perry would move her hand closer to the throbbing that was getting worse by the minute.

"Perr, please," they breathed, pressing quick kisses over every bit of Perry's skin they could reach.

Without warning, her hand came down on LaFontaine's thigh sharply.

"Ow!" they hissed, trying to close their legs but the rope was keeping them wide open. Maybe it was something about the sting of the slap or the fact that they couldn't close their legs and left helpless for whatever Perry wanted to dish out but they were enjoying it a little too much.

Perry then slipped her hand down into LaFontaine's wetness, the other moaning out a bit.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Perry breathed into their ear.

LaFontaine was entirely surprised at everything. They didn't expect to like this as much as they were and they never expected Perry to like this as much as she was.

They bucked their hips as Perry flicked their clit with her thumb, sinking two fingers back inside of them.

"Oh, god," they breathed, their eyes fluttering closed.

Perry abused LaFontaine's clit, flicking it repeatedly and watched as their legs twitched against the ropes keeping them back. Just as LaFontaine was getting close, Perry withdrew her hand and pulled away. They were amazed at the lustful look in her eyes.

Perry just smirked and got off the bed, turning away from them.

"W-wait, Perr," they struggled against the restraints a little.

She just ignored them and wiped off her hand once more. LaFontaine was going to protest again but they stopped as soon as they saw Perry pull down her pants a little. She bit her lip and turned around towards the tied up person on her bed.

Her hands slid down her body slowly to the hem of her shirt. She slowly stripped off her shirt, revealing the lacy bra that LaFontaine loved but in black, which they had never seen before. Perry smiled a little, enjoying watching their face. She slid her hands down to her pants, watching as their eyes followed her hands down, undoing them very slowly. LaFontaine's eyes grew wide when they saw an equally lacy black thong slowly come into view.

Perry went to the bed again, crawling on it but on the other end from LaFontaine. She sat back on her heels then rubbed her breasts a little over her bra before slowly undoing her bra just to tease them more. LaFontaine rolled their hips, trying to find something that would give them friction.

Perry tossed the bra aside then played with the strings of her thong. She stopped a grin by biting her lip as she reached down and moved aside the fabric. Her fingers slowly began to pleasure herself, letting her moans fly out of her mouth.

LaFontaine just stared, wide eyed and miserable. They rolled their hips, trying to get any type of pleasure.

Perry arched her back, hitting her sensitive spot and moaning out loudly. She was starting to breathe heavily now and she looked into LaFontaine's eyes as she started to describe how turned on she was and how wet she was.

LaFontaine pulled against their restraints, wanting to get a bit of pleasure. It was driving them crazy.

"Perry, let me go," they whined.

She stopped what she was doing immediately and sat up. "Is it hurting you?"

"No, I just need touch myself,"

Perry smiled and kissed their knee. "Not, yet baby," she said below her breath as she slid off her thong, teasingly holding it up for a few seconds before throwing it away from the bed.

Perry reached under her bed and felt around for a little bit. She found what she was looking for and grinned. LaFontaine's eyes widened when Perry pulled a sex toy out from under the bed. Not just any sex toy, though. It was their's. Their _very secret_ toy.

"Thought I wouldn't find this?" She asked teasingly, stroking the purple dildo gently. "I hope you don't mind if I use it,"

The anxiousness that LaFontaine had felt a moment before melted into anticipation. They watched intently as Perry put the tip in her mouth, sucking it gently, before leaning back and spreading her legs wide.

"I need it so bad," Perry breathily moaned before she slowly pushed the phallic side of the toy inside her. She stopped herself from tilting her head back and stared straight into LaFontaine's eyes.

Perry gripped the egg sticking up on the end of the toy and slowly began to work the toy in and out of her. LaFontaine moaned softly, rocking their hips in time with Perry's movements. The throbbing heat was just getting to be too much. They were gonna lose it if they didn't get any touch soon.

But before LaFontaine could whine again, Perry's moans grew louder and her eyes shut tight, moving the toy in and out of herself faster and faster. She moaned out strings of _Oh, please_ s and _Please more!_ s as her body rocked then tensed with pleasure. Her head tilted back and she moaned out. LaFontaine was nearly drooling as they watched her orgasm.

"God, you're so sexy, Perr,"

Perry looked up at LaFontaine and grinned, breathing heavily and moaning one last time as she pulled the toy out of her. She sat up and crawled over to LaFontaine. With a wink, they slipped the egg end of the toy into LaFontaine, making it stick straight up. Their hips twitched, moaning at the pleasure they were finally getting.

Perry smiled and laid on the bed in front of their spread legs. She kissed the insides of their thighs as her hand slowly began to jerk the dildo. Because of the egg buried inside them, each movement Perry's hand made caused the egg to move and press against their sweet spot deep inside. They moaned out, feeling the pleasure quickly building.

"God, Perry," they breathed, trying to get out coherent words. "Stop, Perr,"

Perry instantly stopped again, thinking the ropes were hurting.

A mischievous grin crept over their face. "Untie me. It's your turn now,"

Perry thought about it for a second or two then smiled a bit and untied them easily. LaFontaine took the ropes and laid Perry down. They tied her wrists together up above her head, making sure they were connected to the headboard.

Perry wiggled her wrists against the ropes a little. "You're good at this,"

LaFontaine smiled and climbed on the bed. "Thanks,"

They crawled in between Perry's spread legs and slipped two fingers inside her. LaFontaine was almost amazed at how wet she was. Perry must have enjoyed this more than they thought.

Pushing that thought out of their mind, they withdrew their hand and gripped the toy sticking out of them. Slowly, they pushed inside of her, making them both moan out.

LaFontaine slowly started to thrust their hips, nearly drooling as the egg rubbed so amazingly against their sweet spot. As their hips sped up, they grabbed onto the underside of Perry's knees to spread her legs more.

It didn't take long at all before it was too much and they were on the edge again. LaFontaine's hips stuttered and their grip tightened around Perry's knees. They tilted their head back as pleasure rocked through their body, moaning out Perry’s name. The euphoria ended far too quickly but LaFontaine quickly forgot about it.

They let go of Perry's knees and leaned forward to her ear. "Do you like being tied up?" LaFontaine uttered into Perry's ear then took her lobe between their teeth and nibbled on it the way she liked, their hips still thrusting the toy into her.

Perry moaned out, pulling against her restraints a little. LaFontaine stopped their hips, pulling out of Perry before taking the egg out themself. They set it aside and kissed their way down Perry's front, not forgetting to stop every few inches to suck and bite a little until they got down to Perry's slick folds.

They dragged their tongue across it a few times and sucked on it gently. Perry's toes curled as she moaned out. LaFontaine shoved two fingers inside her as their tongue and teeth abused the swollen clit. Her legs began to twitch and Perry rolled her hips forward into LaFontaine to get more pleasure.

She could feel herself build up to her climax but the pleasure suddenly stopped. Perry opened her eyes and looked into LaFontaine's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh, _please_ please keep going," Perry bucked her hips upward to encourage them to continue.

LaFontaine ignored her for a little while as they began to abuse a spot on her thigh. Perry rolled her hips up again, whining a little. Lucky for her, LaFontaine was a big pushover and they turned back towards her folds. They went back to abusing her clit, feeling Perry's legs twitch and shudder. It wasn't long before her legs clamped down on LaFontaine's head and her body got slammed with pleasure for the second time in an hour.

When the euphoria was gone, LaFontaine went up to Perry and connected their lips as they untied her wrists.

"That was something," LaFontaine smiled, stroking Perry's curls gently and stared at the angry red marks appearing on their wrists.

"Something good or something bad?" She asked, curling into them.

"Something good... We should do that more often… But I have some ideas,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for requests/prompts over on my [tumblr](http://the--harbor.tumblr.com)!


End file.
